The World According to Blaine
by UnicornsAreMyFriends
Summary: The world of Glee through Blaine's eyes. The plot starts from episode 6  Never Been Kissed  as he meets Kurt for the first time and progresses from there. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There :D Umm..this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I'm pretty sure this plot has been used several times but I was just itching to write this plot hahaha *shot* A few things I would like to clear up first:**

** Blaine in this fic is probably OOC. Since I haven't seen enough of him, I couldn't really grasp what his character is like. So, I've made him self-centered, since he isn't supposed to be perfect, like every other character. His personality might change in the future according to canon. **

**I don't listen to American songs. Glee is probably the first American TV show I've ever seen and I'm still in the middle of learning the 'American culture' lol. So please excuse the lack in originality.  
**

** oh, and English is not my first language. I'm trying to spell things the American way but please tell me if I've misused any American slang. Thank you~ XD**

* * *

Dalton Academy for Boys. aka the gay boys' school.

One would think this place would be a paradise for gays (like me) but in reality, it's not. Despite common beliefs, Dalton Academy is NOT chock full of "trannies" or "made-up iggly-wiggly sissies". Hell, either the boys here are mostly straight or they've been hiding their sexual attractions for the same sex really well…..in an all boy's school… So in other words, yeah….Dalton Academy is not exactly gay central here.

Don't get me wrong though, it's a nice place, 'beautiful' if not. The school system works on a zero tolerance policy when it comes to bullying and that in itself seems like paradise to me. I used to be constantly bullied when I came out in middle school but high school was the worst. I transferred over to Dalton on my second semester of freshman year, after being unable to handle the pressure. High school life turned peaceful for me after that. Too peaceful. Monotonous, almost.

Day by day, the usual cycle repeats itself. Waking up by 6.45 a.m., dressing up and attending classes at 7.45 a.m., changing classes every two hours, taking the 5 minute in-between-class breaks to mess around with the guys (not in THAT way, mind you! Get your mind out of the gutter!), lunch at 11.40 a.m., going to classes again until 4.45 p.m., attending glee club practices at 5.00 p.m. (we're called the Warblers, which is probably the oddest name I've ever heard in my life *chuckles*), dinner at 6.30 p.m., taking a bath at 7.30 p.m., studying for two/three hours after that, spending the rest of the night watching TV or hanging out with my good buddies (Wes and David), and getting to bed at midnight sharp. Same thing, same cycle, every day, the whole year round.

Life in the dormitory isn't as fun as what people might think. Liberating, yes, but somewhat monotonous. The only thing that changes are the type of day classes are on (we work on a block schedule, after all). Not to mention, I have to make an effort to seem like I'm not going around hitting up every guy I meet. I'm gay, not slutty. Being gay in an all-boys school, people have a tougher guard around you, and it's much harder to make it seem like you just want to be friends. Nonetheless, there is still much less discrimination in this academy than any other school in the state.

But still, the fact that I'm a healthy teenage boy doesn't change. Like every other teenage boy, I too crave for some ….release. I haven't been dating for over a year and despite having some gays and bis in the school, none of the available guys out there seem to be of interest to me. They were either too stuck up or too talkative, and I'm not desperate enough to bear with their egocentric whims. But now I'm starting to think that I can only hold out for just a bit longer. Being around guys I can't hit on is starting to take its toll on me. It's almost as if all the good guys out there are either married, not available or STRAIGHT! Hah!

So yeah, I was frustrated.

_That_ day was no different. The Warblers had a mini presentation going on that day and the school was going to close down early for it. Despite not having a director or any active supervisor at all, the Warblers were quite famous in the school. And I'm glad to be apart of them. But on that day, not so much.

I had the lead in that presentation and being the frustrated boy that I am, was in no mood to be singing love songs. Katy Perry to be exact. I was not quite fond of her songs. Yeah.

As I descended down the main staircase, I solemnly shifted the weight of my bag on my shoulders as I checked my pocket watch until I heard those two words. "Excuse me?" Funny thing about fate: those two words, spoken in that exact moment, at that exact location and my noticing it despite my mind being centered around my frustration, altogether created that one moment that would change my life forever—my looking up.

My eyes widened as I stared at the boy. I was pretty sure my mouth was half open as well. *laugh* But who could blame me? I mean, the boy was downright beautiful (in a boyish way). He had soft-looking hazelnut brown hair, a pair of beautiful cerulean-green eyes and one of the most softest looking fair skin I've ever seen on a guy…I think. And the light shining down from behind him made him look almost…angelic.

"Umm hi, can I ask a question?" the boy asked, disrupting me from my reverie. "I-I'm new here," he shakily added. Pfft…like that'll fool anybody, I said in my head. Everybody knows that Dalton Academy has a strict dress code policy. There was no way in hell were you able to walk among the students, much less attend classes, without a uniform. How did he manage to sneak in here anyway? Not that I'm complaining.

"My name is Blaine," I spontaneously said as I reached out my hand to his. I could easily just have answered his question without the introduction…but that would mean him leaving immediately after and I really didn't want this moment to end that soon. However, a part of me wondered if my introducing myself was a bit too obvious.

"K-Kurt" he adorably (or was that just in my mind?) answered as he took my hand to shake it. And boy, were those hands soft! I know _that_ wasn't just in my mind.

"S-So what's exactly going on?" the boy asked as he quickly scanned the wave of students making their way to one of the Common Rooms.

"The Warblers," I quickly responded. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. It tends to shut the school down for a little while." I added with my trademark smirk. The boy seemed amazed, either by my expression or by what I said. I was pretty sure it was the latter but let's just go along with the former.

"So wait, t-the Glee Club here is kinda cool?" he narrowed his eyes.

"The Warblers are like…." boy, was that expression sexy "rock stars," I continued, almost losing track of what I was saying for a moment there, haha. But I have to admit, I did exaggerate things a little about being a rock star. For all I know, I was nowhere close to being one. If I was, I probably would have already sashayed him onto my bed faster than you could say…wait, he looks surprised.

Crap, did I say all that out loud?

Oh. No, he was just surprised about the rock star part. But man, this boy looked cute even when surprised.

A lightbulb flashed in my head as I took his (amazingly soft) hands with a grin, "Come on, I know a shortcut," I explained as I pulled him with me. Screw self-consciousness. I no longer cared about being obvious now. I just didn't want this guy to leave. Not to mention, he was bound to get caught by a teacher if he followed the flow of students (which was highly likely). I mean, with what he was wearing, he stuck out like a sore thumb. And if he did get caught, we'd probably never meet each other again.

As if I'd ever let that happen.

So I dragged him all the way down Caerimonium hallway (which was forbidden for students to walk through, and hence, would be the least populated), willing down a grin that was starting to creep up again.

* * *

We safely reached the Senior Commons, and all the other students didn't even notice Kurt. Odd.

Oh, so _that's_ how he snuck in so easily, haha.

Kurt stared at the rest of the student body, who were engrossed with moving the furniture aside in preparation for the performance. "Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he observed. What did just I say? *grin*

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," I remarked while extending my hand to fix his collar. Unnecessary move, I know. I just wanted to touch him again. And I did it the third time as I sneakily patted his arm, "you'll fit right in." That seemed like a pretty friendly move! Well….minus the semi-winking part that I attempted before stopping myself.

It seemed that Kurt noticed my excessive attention over him. As realization dawned over him, I took a step back and gave another sly grin, placing my bag to the side. "Now if you'll excuse me," I excused myself and walked off. You could say that was a smooth getaway from coming clean. Besides, the group was already starting their acapella even when I wasn't in position yet!

But you've got to admit, that last line of mine was pretty darn gentlemanly, wasn't it?

* * *

As I made my way to the guys, I started on cue and broke into song,

"_Before you met me__,__  
I was __alright" _(I ad libbed that one, I hope Wes and David didn't catch that).

_"But__ things were kinda heavy__,__  
You brought me to life__,__  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine,__" _I sang as I looked straight at Kurt, nodding for emphasis._"…__valentine__" _Oh god, he's smiling. I looked away.

"_Let's go all the way tonight__,"_ I stole a glance at him.  
_"__No regrets,__"_ and another glance.

"_just love__,"_ and another….  
_"__We can dance until we die  
You and I__,"_ and another….

"_We'll be young __FOREVER!"…_he's smiling! Oh my god, that's adorable!

"_YOU"_ I pointed at him _"__make me__,_" I turned away again.  
_"__Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream__.__  
The way you turn me on__," _I couldn't stop myself from grinning at this point. I couldn't tell anymore if I was following the lyrics or singing about me. Everything was starting to blur.  
_"__I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back__."__  
_

"_Let's go all the way tonight__,_

_No regrets, just love__," _I stopped and stared at Kurt.

"_We can dance until we die  
You and I__,"_ hey Kurt, are you noticing this pattern?  
_We'll be young forever__,"_ I grinned._  
_

"_You__"_ I pointed at him again, _"__make me__…."_  
_"__Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream__"_…hey, why are you looking away?  
_"__The way you turn me on__"_ hey, turn back!  
_"__I can't sleep__"_ he turned back!  
_"__Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back__"_ and I mean it…don't look away, just straight at me.

Because _"__Imma get your heart_ racing  
_In my skin-tight jeans__," _ hahaha…he's starting to move to the beat. Well, isn't that adorable?_  
_Please, let me, _"__Be your teenage dream tonight__," _I turned back and saw him laughing. Are you enjoying this as much as I was?

I slowly looked away from the sight and turned to Wes and David as I joined in with the harmony. I hope they didn't notice what I've been doing this whole time, because I surely forgot about the art of being discreet.

Oh, to hell with it.

"_YEAH!__!" _I screamed.

"_You. Make. Me_

_Feel like  
I'm living a Tee__.__  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back__," _and I got what I wanted. He was smiling right at me.

Oh, _"Nooooo"_ I added.

"_My heart stops  
When you look at me__." _I cheesily pointed at myself. Do you understand me now?  
_"__Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back__" _I grinned as I saw him moving to the beat.

"_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight__"_ I nodded at Kurt.

"_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight__,"_ I nodded again, giving him a knowing look.

Before I knew it, the whole room started applauding and everybody gathered around us, giving us a 'good job well done'. To be honest, I didn't really care. What was important right now was…I nodded and congratulated a few guys in the group and stole a glance at the main person that was on my mind right now. And he was enthusiastically clapping.

Katy Perry, I think I might like you quite a bit after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow wow wow, thank you so much for your support, everyone! XD I was actually quite surprised so many people actually liked it! And I especially appreciate all of you guys who reviewed, it's really nice to hear about what you think about the story, it really means a lot to me (it's my moral support lol)  
**

**Okay, the story in this chapter is mostly a filler to what happens in between the scenes in the show. This story is still based on episode 6 (in fact, it's going to be based on episode 6 all the way till chapter 4 and partly chapter 5 :D). David and Wes are going not going to be all serious (as seen in the episode), but rather two-faced like some of us are-funny on the inside, but serious when in public. So once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

After carrying out what I needed to do, which was basically sharing brofists and backpats with my other classmates, I walked over to Kurt with a sly grin on my face. He was still clapping.

"That was amazing!" he praised. "You guys harmonized perfectly! I'm sure you all gave Katty Perry a run for her money," he added with a sweet smile.

"You 'all'?" I asked, cheekily raising my eyebrow. Kurt stared back and laughed, "you were great as well, mister. You looked like a natural in there," he lightly elbowed me. Good. He seems to be acting normally with me now.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw David and Wes, to my remorse. "I sense we have a spy in our midst," added David as he hung onto my shoulder and smirked at Kurt. The boy's eyes widened.

Wait, what?

Oh yeah, Kurt wasn't from this school. There had to be a reason for him to be here, and I just forgot about asking him what it was. I was *ahem* more concerned about other stuff apparently. But he couldn't be here to spy. I mean, if he was, he was an awfully bad one. So you're not one, right?

"Kurt?" I asked.

And all Kurt did was look down, saying nothing. I bent down to look at him. That couldn't be true, right? Kurt couldn't possibly be a spy! That's a despicable thing to do! He remained quiet, but there was something in his eyes that didn't look right. His eyes weren't clouded with guilt. Rather, it looked like….sadness. Odd.

An awkward silence ensued for a few minutes, until Wes cleared his throat. "Oh hey, we've still got an hour before practice starts. Wanna go get some coffee?" he invited.

Nice save, Wes.

"Yeah, and you can come join us too!" David said as he ruffled Kurt's hair, much to my dismay, "what do you have to lose?"

Kurt thought for a moment and nodded. He followed, or was rather enthusiastically dragged by Wes and David, to the cafeteria. I followed behind, of course.

* * *

"So, that guy, is he your type?" David teased as he leaned into the counter. We were ordering drinks and left Kurt to find us seats. I silently poured some creamer into my espresso. "Of course he is! Didn't you see him ogling the poor boy throughout the whole entire performance?" Wes laughed and patted me on the back. I silently poured more creamer into my espresso.

Crap. So they noticed.

Wes and David are, what you might say, my best friends. They never discriminate and they never keep their guard up around me. I seldom keep myself in check with them, and they with me. 'Though keeping themselves in check would be really nice right about now', I thought as they started snickering about the color of my cheeks and the fact that I insisted to pay for Kurt's latte. Cheeky bastards.

But all that (mild) irritation dissolved as soon as I saw Kurt's face when we approached the table. Kurt looked….tired, sad, soulless even. What was wrong? What happened to the Kurt that was smiling half an hour ago?

"Latte?" I offered as I slid the cup over to him. He took it gratefully. "This is Wes, and David," I introduced. They both nodded, all too seriously.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me out to coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt softly spoke for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"We're not going to beat you," Wes said with a straight face. I was surprised he could even look that way.

"You're such a terrible spy, that it was sort of…endearing," David smiled.

I nearly choked on my coffee but recollected myself in time. "Which makes me think that spying on us wasn't the real reason you came," I added, nodding at Kurt to continue. I'm right, aren't I?

Kurt hesitantly smiled. "Can I ask you guys a question?" The three of us waited in anticipation. "Are you…guys all gay?" he glanced at us suspiciously.

We laughed in disbelief.

That was…unexpected. "Ah..uhh…no," Oh crap. "I mean _I am_, but these two have girlfriends," I hastily added. Kurt smiled into his latte. Good, as least we got that cleared up.

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero harassment policy." David explained. "Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes continued.

Kurt looked at them, stunned. His eyes flickered and I could have sworn he was about to cry. I looked at him, perplexed. What's happening, Kurt?

Kurt looked down and said nothing more.

"Would you guys excuse us?" I solemnly asked. There was a problem with this picture, a personal one; and I had a feeling I was the only one who could handle it. Wes and David looked at the both of us and with knowing looks, got up to leave. "Take it easy, Kurt," Wes kindly said as David nodded. Kurt remained quiet, looking distraught.

"I take it you're having trouble with school," I guessed.

"I'm the….only person out of the closet in my school," he admitted. As much as I expected it, I was happy having the confirmation that Kurt was the same as me. But I struck down this joy as soon as it arose, for I knew what was to come next. "And..," Kurt continued, "I tried to stay strong about it but…there's this Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice."

Ah, as I expected. "I know how you feel." Kurt rolled his eyes.

I carried on, "I got taunted at my old school, and it really…" I breathed out. Reliving these memories made these old emotions boil all over again. I remember the days when I went from one depression phase to the next. Growing my hair out; always wondering why I was the way that I am; always wanting and wishing for a day which I could be exactly like..like Harry Potter—a person who went from nobody to somebody. And now that I'm reflecting on how I was treated in the past, it really "pissed me off." I paused.

"I even talked about it to the faculty." Kurt looked up. "They're sympathetic but just…..no one REALLY cared." His eyes lighted up with recognition as I went on, "It's like, 'Hey, if you're gay, you're life's gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it'," I shrugged.

Silence.

Kurt looked down again. I must have hit a nerve.

"So I left. And came here," I continued. "As simple as that. So you have two options: I mean I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here…" and I mean I'd really, _really_ love it if you could "but tuition at Dalton's is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody. _OR_….you can refuse to be the victim."

Kurt looked back at me, his captivating cerulean-green eyes at full alert. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. You have a chance right now to teach him a lesson."

"How?"

"Confront him! Call him out!" I hesitated. Did I want to let him know about my shameful history? But at that moment in time, Kurt looked so helpless and in need of somebody…somebody with experience and advice….a mentor, "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, really regret," I said, staring earnestly into his eyes. Kurt stared back. He understood.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, I smiled, reached over and patted him on the arm, "It's okay. I know you can do this! You just have to stay strong for just a bit longer."

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "I…I just…..Karofsky is just so much stronger than I am. I don't think I can ever beat him…"

"Who said anything about resorting to violence? Just try _talking_ to him and see. But try doing it with people around. And if he does start getting violent, well, then back off…and…well, you can call _me_," I muttered.

"What?"

I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath and stared straight at him. "I've got your back, no matter what. If you feel in danger or even just a little bit scared to confront him…just give me a call and I'll come flying," to your side.

Kurt finally started laughing. At long last.

"Like Superman?"

"Like Superman," I grinned. He shyly smiled for a bit (and did I just see a glint in his eye?).

"I'd rather liken you to Harry Potter rather than Superman," he chuckled.

"I get that a lot. I wonder if it's because of the hair," I mused with my curly, auburn hair. "Maybe if I start wearing coke-bottle glasses, I might suddenly receive letters of acceptance into Hogwarts."

Kurt teased, "and have a big, burly man whisk you into another world. Sounds romantic."

I cringed, "Sorry, but chunky guys aren't my type." We both snickered and continued this ruse all the way down the hallway to the doorway.

**

* * *

**

**By the way, I think Blaine looks more like Superman than he does Harry Potter! *raises hand***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys! :3 I'm cutting to the chase, this chapter is just a filler. The next one will be according to episode 6, I promise. And once again, thank you guys so much for reading this, I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as I had fun writing it!**

* * *

After accompanying Kurt Hummell out the main door a few hours ago, I noticed that my phone had decided to remain permanently stuck to my hand. My hand moves on its own accord and keeps turning the blasted blue iPhone on and off, causing me to glance at a particular person's number _every_ time it gets turned on (the phone, not me, the _phone_!). I've probably used half of my battery's worth just from staring at it. And everytime I stare..no...glance at that particular person's name, my heart clenches. _Not from love, of course_! Oh no, definitely not from love! I may be somewhat …attracted to him but by no means am I in love….at least, not yet….I hope.

I'm just having mixed feelings about some things. I sometimes wonder if it was underhanded of me to obtain his number with the excuse of wanting to be there for him. I mean, it's true that I would love to offer him advice and be there with him when he confronts this Ka-something-sky guy, but…that was not the _only_ reason why I was so insistent on us exchanging numbers. I was obviously attracted to Kurt…which brings out another problem—am I taking advantage of this situation to get closer to him? I mean, I'm offering him to be his mentor and I would _love_ to help him but nonetheless, I'm…still…interested in him…

"ARGGGHHH!" I cried out in frustration and fell down onto the couch, holding a pillow up against my face.

"Will you keep it down?" Wes leaned back and pulled down his enormous headphones. "We're studying here!" Oh yeah. Wes and David were hanging out in my room today. I almost forgot about them.

"What do you need to study for?" I replied, "you're Asian." David laughed and Wes glared, "Hey, watch it now! Remember, no discrimination?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I chuckled and held my hands out in defeat, my iPhone falling down onto the floor as a result. But before I could retrieve it, Wes grabbed my phone and started fiddling with it.

"How did you…"

"That's how ninja he is!" David snickered. Wes glared at David this time. "How you could manage to pull off that 'scholarly aura' when you're in public is well beyond me. And you!" he said pointing a finger at me, "_This_ is what happens when you mess with an upperclassman!" he humphed and paused. Now I _know_ I saw a glint passing in his eye as looked at my phone, and I knew it wasn't good.

Wes called David over and they started casting furtive looks at me. Looks which reminded me of a certain Cheshire cat.

...

"Why don't you call him?" Wes smirked. "Or maybe text him?" David joined in.

"Why should I?" I went on the defensive. "Because you've been staring at your phone for ages and it's giving me goosebumps looking at you being so shy," Wes deadpanned. "What happened to the confident, *cough* arrogant *cough* Blaine we know?" I only turned my back towards them and feigned sleep.

"You know what? How about I send him a text in your stead? Gimme that. Iiiii miiiiissss youuuu pooo cheee. Iiii haddd aaa grrreeeaaattt tiiimmeee toodaaaay. Meeet mee aagaaaiiin?" David read out loud as he texted. I sprinted and lunged toward them, grabbing the iPhone in the nick of time, before the message got sent. "What in blazes are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"We're doing it because you won't. And you can't say you won't do it now that you have your phone back….because Wes just saw Kurt's number. Knowing him, he probably already has it memorized," David laughed.

Wes nodded.

I sighed.

I pressed the "new message" button and lingered over the touch screen keyboard, thinking about what to say. Meanwhile, Wes and David were leaning down my shoulders, watching. "Well? Hurry up!"

I thought and thought, contemplating on all the possible things that I could write and dismissing them for being too cheesy. But then I got an idea and started typing.

Message sent.

"…..Courage?" David questioned. "What kind of cryptic meaning is that?"

I grinned in response, "It's to help him gain courage to face his problems."

"That's so friggin cheesy I don't even…" David trailed off.

"Like you can talk," Wes commented. "Who says poochee nowadays?"

* * *

Kurt and I have been messaging each other ever since. We found out we had similar interests in books, bands, fashion magazines and most importantly, music. Kurt, turned out to be what I expected-sweet. He can turn out to be real talkative at times but he's not insensitive to his partner's opinions. He's extremely innocent as well and …hmm, enough of that. Well, because of that reason, I could easily tell when something was wrong one night. When I asked him how school was treating him, all he said in his text was:

K: Good.

**B: Just "good"? Nothing else happened? No slushies getting thrown at you? Nada?**

K: Yeah.

**B: ****I'm coming over tomorrow morning.**

K: Wait what why?

**B: ****Something is obviously wrong, Kurt! You aren't even using emoticons in your messages, like you always do.**

K: Thank you, but there's no need for you to come.

**B: ****…**

**I'm coming.**

K: No! D8

**B: ****The emoticons won't work now. :P**

K: ;n;**  
**

**B: Look, if you tell me what's bothering you, I'll consider taking back what I said.**

K: . . .

**B: ****Ku****rt?**

K: It's just Kaforsky…

**B: ****. . .Did you confront him? Alone?**

K: Yeah.

**B: ****How did it go?**

K: Well, I did call him out and defended myself.

**B: ****Wait, did he get violent with you?**

K: Define 'violent'.

**B: ****He didn't hit you, or physically hurt you, right?**

**Because if he did, I'm going to return the favor tenfold tomorrow! ):  
**

K: He did grab me by the collar and threaten me with his fist…

but he backed off afterwards.

**B: ****Thank goodness you're okay! So, what did he actually do that's making you so down?**

*~*~*~(8.45pm)*~*~*~

**B: ****Kurt? Are you still there?**

K: Yeah, sorry. I just don't know how to explain this.

**B: ****?**

K: Blaine, he kissed me.

*~*~*~(8.50pm)*~*~*~

K: Blaine? Did you get my last message?

**B: ****Yeah, I did. Sorry, I kinda blanked out for a minute there.**

**So wait, he kissed you? Right on the _lips?_**

K: I don't want to get into details but yes, he kissed me.

**B: ****Why that little…**

K: No, it's okay! I'm just troubled about how to confront him about this.

Blaine, he's obviously one of us.

*~*~*~(8.56pm)*~*~*~*

K: Blaine?

**B: ****I'm coming down tomorrow.**

K: What? You said you wouldn't come if I told you!

**B: ****I'd say I'd consider it. And I did. :)**

**I'll be there at 11 am.**

K: No! you can't!

**B: ****But _do_ you know how to confront him about this?**

K: . . .

**B: ****I take that as a no.**

K: Sorry, Blaine. I might need your help after all.

**B: ****Don't worry about it. I told you, I've got your back!**

K: Thanks :)

**B: ****:)**

**

* * *

Haha I'll left out Blaine's reaction to the kiss. I'm placing that in the next chapter. But _please_ do share some of your ideas with me if you don't mind, because my take on his reaction is rather boring...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like to say, wow. WOW. Thanks, you guys! I've been animating all week so I never had time to check this account but when I did, wow. Thank you for all your reviews, the favorites and the story alerts! You guys really do make me feel that this fic is worth continuing ;_; **

**First of all, I would like to especially thank Salamander Starfish and Number1KurtHummelFan for their suggestions to Blaine's reaction. :) They are the main reason why Blaine's reaction seems natural and more interesting than what I wrote originally lololol. **

**Second of all, the next chapter is super long (to me) but is a complete filler. Please bear with me until chapter 6 whichi'mstilltryingtowrite...**

**I hope you enjoy this one :D**

* * *

"_Blaine, he kissed me."_

I swore my heart stopped the moment I read Kurt's text last night. The first thing that came to mind was well—nothing. I couldn't think! Hell, I even forgot to how to breath for a while there. As I read and reread the reply, my chest was boiling with a mixture of emotions that I couldn't even begin to explain.

But the strongest emotion I know I felt was _rage_. After blankly staring at the message for about ten seconds, I stood up and silently paced the room, violently kicking anything that was in my path—which happened to be Wes' study table.

"NOOOOOOO! My babyyyyy!" Wes wailed, running to the aid of his precious furniture.

Oh yeah, I forgot they were there again. Oops…

"What the hell, dude?" David stared at me wide-eyed.

"Shut up! I'm IN A RAGE!" I answered back and closed the door as I left the room, albeit a little too loudly.

Yup, it was definitely rage.

I couldn't believe there was actually somebody in this world that has had a real taste of Kurt's lips. Not that it was his first kiss or anything. I wouldn't know. Kurt could have had countless lovers befo…well, that's not the point. Just thinking that somebody kissed him when _I_ had my eyes on him made my blood boil. And the thought that the offender was that Kavorfusky fella made it worse. Hell, was that kid even gay?

My head was throbbing now.

That guy knew something intimate about Kurt and I didn't. And I don't like it. He knew how soft Kurt's lips were, how wet and smooth they were, what flavoured lip gloss he was wearing when….no no no, all thoughts will stop here.

Right on cue, _Teenage Dream_ started playing on the phone that I never noticed holding onto with a death grip. Kurt had sent a text.

_"K: Blaine? Did you get my last message?"_

I stared back and texted back.

Kurt. How could he have let his guard down so easily? This guy was a bully for crying out loud! If he had been more careful, none of this would have happened. Didn't I tell him _not _to confront Kavorfufusuky alone? Doesn't he know he can only to be at ease with… me….what am I saying? I don't have the right to say that. I'm not even his….boyfriend...yet. Not to mention, Kurt must be taking this even harder than I am. He was afraid of the guy, a guy he was forced to kiss. And here I am, getting angry that a guy managed to get to him before me. Gosh, I'm such a prick.

_"K: No, it's okay! I'm just troubled about how to confront him about this. Blaine, he's obviously one of us_."

And to think _I_ was the one who encouraged Kurt to confront the bully. Now, Kurt is left with a bad memory and I'm ending up with a rival. I should have dealt with this guy in the first place. It _was_ my responsibility (as Kurt's self-proclaimed mentor) and even more so now, knowing that Kavorfussusky is gay. Besides, if Kurt confronted the brat who knows what else could happen.

I have to handle this myself.

* * *

So this was how I ended up visiting McKinley High. Kurt met me at the gates and escorted me through the school. This time, it was _I _who stood out like a sore thumb, since I was wearing a uniform and all. I forgot to do my laundry for the week and had no other _clean_ clothes to spare (despite common beliefs, not all gay guys are conscientious about hygiene). Thus, the uniform.

I felt a bit guilty when Kurt said, "thanks again for coming," as we ascended the staircase. "Don't worry about it, just….let me do the talking," I firmly replied, intending to prevent Kurt from directly facing this guy again.

Kurt paused, "there he is," he whispered.

I looked up and for a moment there, thought I saw a bear. I've heard that Kavorfusky was a bit chubby but man, this guy was…_huge_! So _this_ was my opponent. Hah…

"I've got your back," I assured Kurt as I walked in front of him and spoke to the bear with the most cordial voice I could muster, "Excuse me!"

"Hey, lady boys," the bear answered.

I stared at him, willing down a glare. Keep calm, be cordial, cordial…don't lose your cool in front of Kurt.

"ch…'sthis your boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something," I interrupted before Kurt could reply. I didn't want to hear a denial or dismissal of any sort. At least, not here….not now.

"I gotta go to class" the bear leaned forward with a threatening look in his eyes. And of course, being the animal that he is, he shoved Kurt aside as he passed. The bastard. I'm screwing cordiality.

"Kurt told me what you did.." I trailed off. I no longer cared who was listening. There was no use trying to save face for this asshole.

The bear stopped, and turned offhandishly. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Before I could respond, Kurt interrupted, "you kissed me."

I hope that comment hurt the jerk as much as it did me.

I could see the blood draining from the bear's face. "ch…I dunno whatcha talkin' about," he denied, looking around for any passerbys. I could smell his nervousness a mile away.

Which gave me an idea. "It seems like you might be a little confused." I continued with a slight smirk. "And that's totally normal. This is….a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone," I said with the most sympathetic voice that I could muster—though I think the semi-smirk gave away my lack of determination in helping this boy..

The bear stopped dead in its tracks, turned around and lunged at me, pressing me against the wired fence-wall. "DO NOT MESS WITH ME," he breathed out with rage.

I raised my hands up. It seems I went too far with the taunting. As I scanned my eyes in aim for his throat, Kurt plunged in between the two of us, "you have to STOP THIS!" he screamed, pushing the bear away. Now _that_ took me by surprise!

The bear wavered when up against the slim boy. I paused and narrowed my eyes as I examined the bear's reaction. He looked around and finally walked off. And the thing is, he actually looked…ashamed! He had it worse that I expected. Oh great...

It was quite hilarious though seeing how Kurt could hold off a bear without much effort, all the while maintaining his adorable diva pose. However, that just meant that my being here was completely unnecessary. I think my pride kind of shattered a little today…just a little.

"Well _he's_ not coming out anytime soon." And _I'm_ definitely not going to try to force him out of the closet. He can stay in Narnia forever for all I care.

I brushed my uniform of any hair that animal might have left on me, fixed the helm of my jacket, noticing Kurt tossing his bag aside and roughly sitting down on one of the steps.

"What's going on?" I asked, this time truly concerned. Kurt remained quite and looked down. "Why're you so upset?" I smiled and took a seat right next to him, sitting at a far closer distance than what any normal friend would take, but Kurt took paid no heed to it. Now, something was _really_ wrong.

He sighed…..or was that a laugh? "Because until yesterday, I had never been kissed," he almost whispered. "Or at least, without counting it." His voice was shaking now. He was close to crying.

Oh.

I paused and chewed on my lips in deep thought. I looked at Kurt, and for once, had no idea how to console him. Seeing Kurt breaking down overwhelmed all my feelings of devastation from finding out the truth. A first kiss was special to us. More to Kurt especially, seeing that he was far more innocent than the rest. And to have his first kiss stolen by a guy he didn't like, a bear no less—it must be horrifying.

I looked around, trying to think of a way to cheer him up. This was probably the first time in my life that I've ever been so flustered, so at a loss for words, so earnestly trying to help instead of shining my charming grin to solve the problem. However, nothing good came to mind. I eventually gave up, only coming up with the one thing that could make any guy happy—food.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch," I smiled (or at least tried to) as I gave a reassuring pat on his back. I got up, waited for him to follow my lead and we both made our way to the cafeteria in deep thoughts.

Until I realized that I didn't know where the cafeteria was.

* * *

**Did anybody notice the AVPS reference? It's hidden, but it's there :D **


End file.
